Fire Emblem: Starlight
by Salamence Rider
Summary: FE10: Radiant Dawn. Takes place with the Greil Mercenaries. Covers most of the story. ReysonxOC. Reyson and OC POV.
1. Part 1

**Hey everyone! Thanks for checking out this story! ****Hope you like it! This is the first chapter of Fire Emblem: Star Search.**

**UPDATE! So I decided to go through and smash all of the parts into one. So each chapter is longer, but there will be less chapters and that is what I'd rather have.**

**So enjoy the update! **

**Also, I don't own Fire Emblem!**

~~~Part 1, begin~~~Cenna POV~~~

I could hear voices as I was forced into my uncontrollable approach to camp.

"Look, here she comes!" Called Ranulf.

"Is she slowing?" Tibarn asked the cat.

"A little, but not much. I'm not sure if she can."

"Do you need me to catch her?" Skrimir rumbled.

"No, you could break a wing and then she'd be helpless. I'm going to meet her mid-landing to try and slow her down." I watched Tibarn lunge forward and fly upward. The rain-snow mix was heavy and hard to fly in, but I could see that it was no match for the hawk king's powerful wings. He flew toward me, the smaller hawk in the sky, sent out as a scout. Cenna was my name, and I was an excellent flyer, which was why I was chosen. But I was coming too fast for a safe landing and thankfully Tibarn was flying up to meet me. "Cenna!" he called out to me.

"Tibarn, I've injured my left wing! I can't slow down!" I called back as I struggled to keep in the air. I could barely move my left wing and my flaps were barely keeping me steady

Tibarn moved slightly lower than me, but still facing me. "On my count, stop flapping." He yelled up to me.

"What?"

"One."

"Sir, are you sure?"

"Two." I squeezed my eyes shut as Tibarn said, "Three." I spread my wings wide and began to fall. I only fell a short distance before Tibarn's strong arms were looped under my armpits, catching me, pressing my chest to his, crushing me to his chest and slowing my fall. "Are you alright?"

"Please never do that again." I panted as we landed.

"Sissy." He laughed. "Come on, everyone wants to hear your report."

Ranulf came running up to us. "What's the news?"

"Assemble everyone. I don't want to tell this story twice." I replied as we entered the meeting tent.

Before entering, Tibarn pulled aside one of the female beorc that was simply around to help. "Find her dry clothes, a blanket, and something hot to drink. And have someone find Rhys, tell him it's urgent." She complied and ran off as he followed me inside. "Sit down, Cenna, you looked exhausted."

"I can't. If I sit, I'll fall asleep and won't be able to give my report."

"The clothes, sir. Rhys said he'll be here in a few minutes. And I've had someone began to boil water for tea." The lady reappeared. "Do you have a preference?" She directed her question at me and handed me two blankets.

"Anything herbal." I replied and with a nod the lady was off again. I used one blanket to wring my hair out and dry my skin.

"Dry your wings off then changed into the dry clothes. You don't want to catch a cold." Tibarn advised, holding out the other blanket.

"I'm fine."

"You don't want to get sick."

"I'll be fine."

"As your king, I order you too."

"That's the stupidest order you've ever given."

"Then as your brother, I'm asking you to."

I sighed and spread my wings wide so that Tibarn could begin to slide water off of them. "Thanks, brother."

"That's what family's for." He murmured in reply and he finished. I quickly stripped off my soaked cloth leggings, long sleeved shirt and tunic in exchanged for baggy cream shorts trimmed in crimson, a lose crimson vest-like wrap-around shirt, a yellow sash tying the vest closed, and crimson and cream shoes. I left the two tight fitting, red anklets on each ankle and red stripe of cloth in my mouse-brown hair.

"So she's back?" stated a male voice as several people entered the tent.

"Yes, I'm in here. I'd like to give my report."

Soren, Ike, Titiana, Skrimir, Ranulf and Tibarn all gathered around the map so that I could tell them of the Central Army's advance.

"We have about a day, maybe less. In this weather maybe more but the winds are changing. We won't be able to stop much more until we reach Gallia." I stated.

"Are you sure about this?" Soren asked.

"Yes, I am. They're walking at a relentless pace, much faster than our own."

"That is because they do not need to carry the injured, they just left them there." Skrimir stated.

"I am afraid that is a main cause. The other is that, even the uninjured, are suffering from exhaustion." Added a new voice from the tent entrance. Rhys appeared and stepped toward me. "I was told to come here, what is the matter?"

"Cenna's left wing. It looks like she might have pulled a muscle." Stated Tibarn.

"I see. Is there anymore to her report?"

"One more thing: a senator has been placed as Commander in Chief. Zelgius isn't calling all of the shots now." As I said this, my vision slipped and I fell sideways into Ike.

"Careful." He whispered, righting me. I gave him a small smile.

Rhys stepped forward and ran light fingers down the humorous of my left wing to where it met my back. I cringed as he neared the wing joint near my shoulder. "Yes, she's pulled something. Should only take a few days to feel normal after I'm done. But right now she needs rest that we do not have time for." He pointed his always-ready staff at me and I instantly felt better. Still exhausted, but the pain at least was gone.

"I'll carry her." Skrimir stated.

"I'm fine. I can walk for a little while." I stated.

"We need to make a plan. She can sleep for a little bit, and then we'll make a decision." Soren reasoned.

The lady reappeared again with a steaming cup and bread. "This is for you. I've also brought another blanket."

I approached her and took the three items from her hands. "Thank you, I appreciate it." I returned to the table and began to nibble at the bread.

Tibarn looked at me as I joined their discussion. "You'll have about 30 minutes to sleep, if you wish."

"No, I'm fine. If I'm going to sleep, I want it to be long and well. Flying in a storm is a pain." I replied, finishing the bread and draining the tea. "Continue, Soren." I stated while draping the blanket over my shoulders and tucking my wings in close.

"Thank you. As I was saying…" Soren launched into this long and utterly uninteresting to me plan about what we should do. I tried to stay alert as he spoke, but found it nearly impossible. The thirty minutes passed and a decision was made. We'd be going into the Lava Caves (A.N. HELP! I can't remember the name of the caves on 3-9! Someone please tell me so that I can put the proper name in! I'm also acknowledging that I don't have a clue.), which were dangerous and hard to pass through. There was said to be two exits: one to Gallia and the other to Goldoa, dragon country. As we all parted to relay the plan, Tibarn pulled me aside.

"I don't want you to be a part of this anymore." He said bluntly.

"I can take care of myself. I'm not a little kid anymore. Not by laguz or beorc standards." I retorted, moving passed him.

He grabbed my arm to stop me. "You're hurt, you can't fight anymore."

"Rhys said I'd be fine with some rest."

"But rest is what we don't have time for. I want you to go back to Phoenicis." He stated firmly.

I barely kept my jaw from dropping. "What? Why?"

"It's too dangerous for you."

"Do you know what I have been doing since you saw me last? Do you know where I've been the last 10 years?" I waited for his response, which never came so I kept going. "I've been traveling the different tribes. I helped Gallia form a treaty with Crimea. I spent time among the beasts of Gallia, the dragons of Goldoa, the ravens of Kilvas, and the beorc of Crimea. Don't you think I've learned how to take care of myself?"

Tibarn gave me a confused look. "What did you do among all of those different creatures?"

"I learned how to fight with the ferocity of a lion, and the strength of a black dragon. I've learned how to fly like a raven. I even had a beorc teach me the art of swordplay." I admitted.

I saw my brother's eyes flash with rage. "Swordplay?"

"I'm pretty good too. It was the last thing I learned and I was able to combine all of what I had learned as a laguz into fighting as a beorc."

"Who taught you?" Tibarn yelled.

"Calm down, you're being totally irrational about this."

"Tell me!"

"Ike and his father Greil." I stated simply.

I knew that Tibarn wouldn't harm Ike, my brother wasn't THAT reckless.

I watched his eyes go from furious, to anger, and then to resolve. I knew that look: he wasn't happy and he knew why. "Tibarn…" I warned.

"Why? When?"

"About 4 years ago, when tension started to rise. I didn't like that I was almost defenseless in between shifts. I didn't see why I couldn't use my heightened senses as a laguz to learn. I wasn't sure who to approach about it, but once the war started and I saw the difference that they were making, I decided to ask them. After a little bit of thought, Ike and his father agreed. It was harder to learn how to move around my wings and hold a sword in general than to learn how to use it. They were both very good teachers."

"Where is your sword now?"

"In Lethe, Lyre and I's tent. They both know about it."

Tibarn sighed. "Well, at least I know you'll be able to protect yourself. And apparently nothing I can tell you can make you go."

I hugged him tightly around his waist. "Thank you!"

He returned my hug, squeezing me gently. "Just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

I stepped away from him. "Don't worry about me."

He rested a gentle hand on my shoulder. It wasn't widely known, but the hawk king's infamous temper and gruff attitude weren't the only sides he had. He also had a soft-spot for a certain hawk princess and heron prince. I was sure that Reyson and I were the only ones that ever saw this side of him. Reyson already knew about my secret, since he's a heron, and was the one that kept prodding me to tell Tibarn. "As long as we're family, I'll worry."

I sighed; it was better than nothing, I guess. "I'll see you later." I waved him off and went to my tent. I walked over to my cot and pulled out a sword sheath from under the mattress. The sheath was black and long so that it would fit comfortably between my wings in my beorc-like form and in my hawk form. Instead of a small belt, a longer one was attached so that I'd be able to belt it to my across my back and chest. The hilt was golden and had a custom two-handed grip and ordinate winged crossbar. If I was going to pull the blade out, I'd see a silver sword edged with iron. Delicate runes had been carved onto the flat surface on both sides in the Old Tongue. I knew what they said by heart: "Blessed is the Winged One who bears this blade, for she is the only one to bear its blessing." It was, in fact, heavier than most swords and took two hands for me to hold. It was easy for me, but most beorc would struggle under its weight. This sword could also strike like a Storm Sword; I think that it was the base that the sword smith that crafted this sword used. I knew now was the time for everyone to know, so I strapped the long black belt over my shoulders and settled the sheath between my wings. I left it loose so that I could move comfortably. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the tent just as Lethe and Lyre ran up to me.

"We're packing up camp." They stated. I nodded and helped them pack up our tent and secure it in a supply wagon. Once we finished, we headed for where Ike, Tibarn, Skrimir, and the others waited.

"Glad to see you're up and about." Reyson said from behind my brother.

"Hey Reyson." I said to him with a wave. We grew up together and were just as close as he was to my brother. "Guess you heard then." I tried to laugh it off.

"Yes, I did. I'm happy that you weren't seriously hurt flying in such bad weather. I don't know how you did it."

I shrugged and held back a blush. "I spent some time among the ravens. I guess that time paid off."

He agreed with a smile. "Yes, I believe it did."

Ike began to tell the troops of the plan. When he finished everyone began to march. I hated marching, but Rhys would kill me if he saw me in the air. So I walked next to Reyson. I didn't see Ulki or Janaff around, so I assumed the duty of watching him. He and I chatted for awhile about other topics than this war. Until it came time for him to gloat a small amount.

"So I'm guessing you told King Tibarn about your last 10 years." Reyson stated loftily.

"Oh just say it already." I sighed.

"Say what?"

"That you were right."

"About…" He was egging me on.

"About my brother understanding what I needed to do, and what I need to do now." I stated.

"See, you should listen to me more often."

"Aren't herons supposed to graceful, peaceful, and kind?"

"I think I've spent too much time among the hawks." He realized. Both of us laughed.

We kept marching until midday. As we all sat for our meal, I sighed deeply.

"How are you doing?" Tibarn asked from the other side of Reyson.

"Fine. I'm glad for a break though." I said.

"Are you sure that you're fine to keep going?" Reyson asked, facing me.

"Both of you worry too much. I'll be fine." I said, laughing them off.

~~~Part 1, fin~~~

**Tell me what you thought! Leave a review for more!**


	2. Part 2

~~~Part 2, begin~~~Reyson POV~~~

Part 2, chapter 1

She was blocking me. I hated when she did that. I cared too much for her not to be able to sense her feelings when she was around. When she was gone, it was even worse. At least when she was close I could see her when she blocked me, but when she was far away I thing I'd go crazy thinking about her if Tibarn didn't distract me.

Now she was laughing and telling stories with some of the Gallians. If someone didn't know her well then they would think she was fine. But I knew her too well to be fooled by the façade that she was putting up. Her entire body was animated, except for her eyes. Her eyes always told her feelings. Right now they looked exhausted. I wanted her to slow down, not take it so hard, ask for help, anything! But no, she was too proud for that. She'd have to be on the ground, unable to move before she'd ask for help. But that was also why I loved her so much. Her fighting spirit was easily one of her best features.

We finished eating and Tibarn went back up to the front with Ike and Titiana. Cenna and I stayed back, along with Ranulf and Skrimir.

I heard Cenna take a deep breath. "The weather's changing. It should be clearing up soon."

"Is that good or bad?" I asked her.

"A little of both. Good because it'll be easier for us to march."

"But bad because it does the same for them?"

She grinned at me. "Exactly." It was at that moment that I saw her eyes slid shut and her breathing become unsteady. It was one thing that I knew her well for, as did many others: she always had calm, steady breathing, even in the middle of a battle. That was when I knew something was wrong.

"Skrimir!" I called back to the lion king before placing both of my hands on her shoulders. "Cenna, Cenna!" I called to her. Her eyes didn't open again as she fell into me.

"Reyson, what is the matter?" said the lion king as he approached. That was when he saw Cenna. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, she just passed out."

Ranulf joined us. He looked at her for a minute before saying, "She just fell asleep. I'm shocked she made it this long." He looked over to his liege. "Do you think that you can carry her?"

"Of course I can! She is light, for a hawk. Help me get her on my back." He replied. Ranulf and I carried her to where Skrimir knelt and draped the sleeping hawk over his broad shoulders and he stood after looping his arms under her knees. "Yes, she isn't much of a burden. I will carry her for now."

That was when trouble appeared in the form of the hawk king. "Cenna!" he cried, running up to his sleeping sister on Skrimir's back. I backed away as he approached. He gently tucked a lock of hair behind an ear. "What happened to her?"

Ranulf approached him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She fell asleep. She didn't even faint."

I stepped forward now. "We were talking as we walked. She was telling me about the weather when she fell asleep standing up. She did not pass out or anything. She was up one minute, the asleep the next."

Tibarn sighed. "My sister is too reckless."

Skrimir laughed. "I do believe that it runs in the family!"

Ranulf and I laughed agreement. "She said that the weather was changing; that the skies would be clearing soon."

Tibarn nodded his eyes still on his sister. "I'll relay the message." He now took a deep breath. "She's right, the air is changing." After that thought, he walked away.

Skrimir began to walk forward. Ranulf, of course, stayed by his side and I stood on the other side of Skrimir. I had to keep my eyes from darting to her face, making sure she was still breathing. She looked so peaceful right now: eyes closed, totally relaxed, mouth hitched just a bit, and hair falling in her face. I could stare at her for hours and never get bored. But that was when I realized something.

I could feel her now.

I guess that she was struck so suddenly by sleep that she forgot to keep blocking me. She was one of the few people that could block me in her sleep. I didn't know how she learned that one, but if it made her happy then fine. I wanted to know what she was feeling. I figured a little peak wouldn't kill me.

This was when I realized that I was spending WAY too much time with the Hawk Tribe.

Oh well. I felt her instantly. Her heart was full of caring. She cared for the beasts of Gallia, the birds of Kilvas and Phoenicis, the dragons of Goldoa, and to my surprise the beorc of Crimea, Begnion, and Daein. But most of all, she cared for the Laguz Alliance, all parts of it. Pictures passed through her mind, most of different people. I saw random peasants, King Ashnard, Apostle Sanaki, and Queen Elincia, all of the laguz tribes, King Caineghis, King Dheginsea, King Naesala, my siblings, Tibarn, and finally one picture that stayed in her head and heart longer than the rest.

It was of me. The picture and accompanying memory of me was recent, from a night a few nights ago when she was on guard duty and I couldn't sleep. I too remembered it well and thought of it often.

"_So how did you get mixed up in fighting in the first war, Mad King Ashnard's?" I asked Cenna as she scanned the forest._

"_I had been traveling, after fighting with Tibarn and some other family members. I had been in Crimea for some time when they first got involved. I told Elincia that I'd help her country, so I did." She shrugged. "Nothing too complicated." She laughed quietly._

"_I always wondered what made you run." I replied._

"_I wanted to figuratively spread my wings. I thought that by seeing the different lands I would find what I was looking for."_

_I looked at her and her golden eyes met my green ones. "And did you?"_

"_I didn't even know what I was looking for! I think I just wanted some freedom."_

"_So what did you did among the different countries?"_

"_Study, mostly. Crimea has a wonderful library that I enjoyed visiting. I also studied fighting. I started in Kilvas, improving my flying skills. After that I went to Goldoa and became stronger. Next was Gallia, to learn to never give up. That took me the first four or five years. After that is when I sort of settled in Crimea. Once the war started, I realized that I wanted to know more about fighting. So I approached Ike and Greil, and they agreed. It didn't take long because I was already strong. I spent much more time on learning too, almost all day, for about two years. That was when the war really escalated, Ike went to war after his father died, and I accompanied him."_

_I nodded in understanding. "You do seem to have grown since we saw each other last." I stated._

_She blushed lightly. "Thank you. You too seem different. You've changed a lot in the last ten years."_

"_You think so?"_

_She nodded. "Yes. I have spoken with Leanne and Rafiel recently, and compared to them you are much different. All of you have grown into what wouldn't be considered a typical heron. Except for maybe Rafiel."_

"_How?"_

"_I just think that after spending twenty years among hawks you've sort of become one. You have the appearance of a heron, but have the iron of a hawk." She grinned at me. "You've also seemed to have picked up on some of our…habits."_

_I laughed at that. She was right, of course. It had been pointed out to me several times now that I had acquired some hawk-like qualities. "Yes, but is that really a bad thing?"_

_She shook her head, mouse hair flying. "No, I'm just stating a fact. I sometimes think that more herons should be like hawks, with a bit more iron inside."_

_I kept laughing. "Try telling that to my family. They would be shocked."_

That was where her memory ended. I knew that we had continued to talk late into the night. Now she still slept.

**Four hours later…**

She had been asleep for nearly four hours. Skrimir had been carrying her the entire time, but he showed no sign of tiring. But once she started stirring, Skrimir stopped moving.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yes. She is starting to wake up and if I know her she won't want to be moving. I'll leave her here and go talk with Tibarn." He let the hawk princess down on the ground and rested her against a rock. She continued to stir for another minute before opening her eyes, fully awake. It was a trait her and her brother shared: the ability to be awake the minute their eyes opened. After one shake of her head, she looked up at me with bright golden eyes.

"What happened?" She asked Ranulf and me.

Ranulf laughed. "You fell asleep while talking with Reyson. You've been pushing yourself too hard." Ranulf offered her a hand up and she took it and was pulled to her feet.

"Really?" she laughed. "Sorry. So how bad did Tibarn freak out?"

"Bad." He said from behind me. "You should have listened to me."

She walked up to her brother and looked him in the eye. "I'm fine. Just needed a nap, that's all."

"Cenna, you were only asleep for four hours."

"That's all I need. I've fought battles on less."

"She's right." Ike said, coming to her rescue. "When she was with the mercenaries, we'd only sleep a few hours at a time before having to be battle ready. Our bodies quickly got used to it."

Cenna gave the hawk king an I-told-you-so look. "Thank you, Ike." She came back over to me. "Ready to keep walking?"

I nodded. "Yes, let's get going." She and I began to walk with the army again, leaving the leaders to their own devices. It only took another hour or so for us to reach the caves.

"Okay everyone. We have to keep moving quickly to get through the caves." Tibarn said from the front of the army.

"Stay close to me, Reyson." Cenna said right before we entered the caves. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

I nodded. "Alright, Cenna. I'll stay close."

~~~Part 2, fin~~~


	3. Part 3

~~~Part 3, begin~~~Cenna POV~~~

Part 3, chapter 1

Reyson and I entered the caves with the rest of the army. It was so hot in here! I wasn't sure how I'd last, but I would have to. This was our only option. Just as we crossed the main chamber, we heard the clamoring of soldiers behind us. I ran up to where Ike, Skrimir and Tibarn were. "Now what?"

"Now we fight. The Greil Mercenaries will create a diversion so that the rest of you can escape." Ike stated.

"I will stay with you." Skrimir said.

"No, you need to lead them. I will stay." Ranulf stated.

"I'll send Ulki and Janaff with you as well." Tibarn stated.

Suddenly, Reyson stepped forward. "Let me help."

"Reyson, I can't-" Tibarn started, as did Ranulf.

"I'll watch him." I interrupted. "Janaff and Ulki will be there as well, so Reyson will be fine."

"I don't have a problem with it. Come on, we should get ready!" Ike led us to where the rest of the Mercenaries were. It had been so long since we had really fought together.

Once Begnion began to attack, chaos reigned. I kept close to Reyson, as was my promise, until some soldiers snuck behind me. They were rushing Reyson, who also had his back turned.

"Reyson!!" I called, running over. My sword was drawn as I used my wings to propel my body faster. Seconds before the sword would have made contact with Reyson's back I had my own sword buried in the soldier's armor. I quickly yanked the sword out and spun to place my back to Reyson. "Stay behind me!" I fought off three more before they had us surrounded. There were still six more, sensing an easy pick on a heron prince and female hawk. I knew I only had one more option. I sheathed my sword and called to Reyson, "I'm going to shift. Jump on my back afterward and I'll fly us out!" He nodded and I shifted. I went from being a lithe humanoid to a large, tawny-green hawk with wide wings and powerful claws. Reyson flew onto my back and I sent us up. From this height, we could see the rest of the battle. Ike and Gatrie quickly disposed of the soldiers that had followed us. He gave me a signal I knew well: stay in the air and keep the charge safe. It was a frequent role of mine during rescues; if the charge was in danger and they'd go into the air with me until the fight was over. I watched my friends fight, wishing I could help. But Reyson's panting near my head reminded me he was back there. "Are you hurt?" I asked him.

"No, just startled. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't been paying attention." He replied. Once we landed, I'd have Rhys look him over, just to be sure.

I was circling the remaining soldiers when one took aim. Somehow they had a good view of Reyson and one was able to get a good shot off before he was sniped by Shinon. I didn't see the arrow until it was almost on top of us. I pulled up quickly, but the arrow still buried itself in my upper thigh. I cried out in pain as the arrow struck. I thought I heard Reyson's voice, but suddenly everything was blocked. No other thoughts existed expect one: Protect Reyson.

I flew us higher. The cave walls cut off my escape. I cawed fiercely, trying to get out. "Get Reyson out." I kept thinking. "Get him out." Up wasn't an option, neither were any of the exits. I was trapped, and the only thing I wanted to protect was in danger. I saw people below me, attacking each other. I had to get Reyson and me out of here. He could get hurt and then what would I do?

It only took a few more minutes before one group of people, who were a mismatch of colors, had beaten the other group, the ones in red. I heard the wining group shouting a name. "Cenna, Cenna, you can come down!" was what they were shouting. Was that me? I wasn't coming down. They still had weapons, and that meant that they could hurt Reyson and I couldn't let that happen. "Cenna! You and Reyson can come down now!" Cenna must be me then. No, I wasn't coming down. I had to get Reyson out of here. I began to fly in circles above the mass of people below, cawing loudly. Among those voices, I heard a different voice, calm and peaceful. I didn't know what the words the voice was saying were, but they were caring. I tried to focus on the voice, but when I did I flew lower. I couldn't do that, but I couldn't stop listening either. I finally gave into the voice and landed on a pile of rocks away from the people. Once I did though, they rushed toward me. I cawed and fanned my wings at them; the only thing keeping me on the ground was the soothing voice.

That was when a person in blue and red stepped forward. "Cenna, don't fight, I want to help you."

"Stay away!" I cawed. I didn't know if he would hurt Reyson and I couldn't have that.

"I want to help you protect Reyson."

"Stay away!"

"It's alright, Cenna." The voice said from behind me. "He's okay, he can help us."I lowered my wings and allowed Reyson to slide off my back. He came to my side and placed a gentle hand on my neck. "It is okay, Cenna, I'm alright." Reyson was the voice. The voice didn't lie, and neither did Reyson. "Ike can help you, you're hurt."

Ike took a step forward and I cawed at him fiercely, but he stood his ground. "It is okay, Cenna, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to take a look at the arrow in your thigh." Another step forward.

"Please, Cenna. Ike won't hurt you."

"Can you get her to crouch down or stretch her leg down?"

"Cenna, Ike can't help you when you're up so high. Come down with me so that he can help you." I watched Reyson step off the rock and I did the same. "Good. Ike has a friend that is nice and can help you too. His name is Rhys. Is it alright if he comes over here?" I cooed pitifully at him before screeching as Ike pulled on the arrow. "Ike, don't. Get Rhys over here."

"Rhys, come here." Ike called. An orange haired person came up next. I ruffled my feathers at his approach, showing my distain at having another person around. "Cenna, Rhys won't hurt you. He'll help get that arrow out for you."

"Ike, she needs to shift back. She'll be easier to treat if she does." The smaller person said.

"You want to try to convince her to shift?" Ike asked.

I didn't hear anymore after that. The voice started to sing and I didn't hear anything after that. Reyson had sat next to me so I lay down and rested my hawk head on his lap. I relaxed and suddenly shifted into my beorc form. Now, while Reyson's voice filled my ears, I fell asleep to the sound.

**Sometime later…**

When I awoke, I was slightly confused. The last thing I could remember flying in to protect Reyson…Reyson! Where was he? I opened my eyes and sat straight up in bed, glancing around franticly.

"Cenna!" I heard someone call. That was when I saw Ena, a red dragon, appear at my side. "I'm so glad you're okay. When the Laguz Alliance appeared at the exit of the caves and Tibarn was carrying you, I was so worried. I'm glad to see you okay."

"Is Reyson here? Is he okay?" I asked her quickly.

"He's in the main chamber with Tibarn, Ike, Titiana, and," she paused, "and King Dheginsea."

I pulled the sheet off of me and stood. "No, he has a pact with me to honor."

"He was hoping you wouldn't wake up in time I think." Said a different voice from the doorway. Nasir walked in, standing behind Ena. "But you'll need to move quickly to stop him."

"Okay." I stated. I took one step forward and nearly fell over. Nasir steadied me. "Thank you. I'm fine. Which way to the main chamber?"

Part 3, chapter 2

Nasir and Ena stood and led me out of the room I was placed in. We only got about half way before I had to stop. "Are you alright, Princess?" Nasir asked as I leaned against a wall.

"I'm tired. But we must keep moving." I stood from the wall and began to stumble forward.

"This is undignified. I will carry you." Nasir stated.

"Yes, because that is so much better." I continued forward. We made it to the main chamber and I opened the door unannounced.

"Who enters unannounced!?" Boomed Dheginsea.

"I do. Princess Cenna of the Hawks."

"Why do you do this?"

"I seek to remind you of your pact with me. You promised me protection by the means of Lord Nasir-"

"And I have done that."

"-and passage for myself and anyone travelling with me." I finished. "That was what you paid for my silence. I demand that my companions and I be allowed to travel through your lands. I am sure that my friends have already told you our tale."

"What pact do you mean? What payment?" Tibarn demanded, stepping forward to stand by me.

I faced him. "In order for me to learn here, Dheginsea demanded that I be silent about all I learned. But I didn't like that agreement. So we signed a blood pact. I knew that he wouldn't honor our agreement if we didn't, so we signed. I have not SPOKEN about how I trained." I emphasized spoken part. I could show, but not speak of what I was taught directly and in detail. "If our agreement is not honored, then I will be forced to enact the pact to protect my friends." I unwrapped my left arm where a swirl mark graced my forearm. "You know what will happen if I do that."

"Nasir! Lead them out of Goldoa and out of my sight." Was the king's last word.

Quickly we all exited. The second the doors were closed I collapsed on the wall. I rested my head back and sighed. I didn't stay down for long though. Tibarn had me standing and pressed against the wall. "Why did you sign a blood pact with him?! Do you know how stupid and foolish that was?! Think of what will happen if you accidentally break the pact?"

"Calm down. I would have to sit down and explain to you in great detail my training for my end of the pact to be broken. For him, all he has to do is deny me passage and protection. Mine's easier." I smiled.

"That was stupid and foolish still."

I turned my face away. I still ended up doing it. After everything I had done in the last ten years, I had still managed to disappoint him. I was downcast, and I could feel the tears about to spill over.

"Are you really that blind, Tibarn?" Reyson's voice suddenly spoke up. "Everything she has spent the last ten or so years doing was to prove to you that she was strong and capable of doing what she wanted. All she has ever wanted was your approval." I looked up and saw that Reyson had stepped in front of me. Without Tibarn holding me up anymore, I slowly slid to the ground. "I know that you care about her, but she knows that too. You can't suffocate her, she'll go crazy! That's exactly what happened ten years ago: she got sick of you forcing her to be someone she isn't so she did something about it."

"Reyson…" I murmured from the ground. The tears were really coming now.

"This is family business, Prince Reyson." Uh-oh. Tibarn NEVER called Reyson by such a formal title…never. "Please step aside and let me address the Princess." Oh now we're in for it. Even less than him calling Reyson prince was calling ME princess.

Reyson didn't budge. "I am all but you're family, and hers too."

Now Ike stepped in. "Can't this wait until we're out of Goldoa?" No one answered. So he knelt in front of me and lifted me into the air. "Hope you don't mind." He stated. Not that it would have mattered. Someone would have had to carry me either way.

"Thank you, Ike." I stated.

"You're still part of our family. And once a part, always a part." He said. "No one would say otherwise. Do you need to stay with one of us for now?"

"What I need if for someone to honestly tell me what happened." I replied. "And yes, I would like to stay with one of the mercenaries."

"She can stay with me." Said Titiana. "And I'll tell you about what I saw."

"Thank you, Titiana. I really appreciate it." We exited the castle to where the army had set up camp for the night. Titiana led Ike to her tent and set me up right before walking away. "Thanks Ike." I called after him.

"My pleasure, princess." He replied before walking away. I hobbled inside and Titiana led me to her bed and allowed me to sit.

"So what happened?"

She quickly explained what she saw from the ground. "It was all because of Reyson. His song kept you sane."

"Yes, I had heard a rumor that said that the herons knew a type of galdr that could soothe a laguz going savage." I replied. "But I wasn't sure if it was true. Honestly, I wasn't sure I wanted to find out." I said with a laugh.

Titiana stood. "Are you hungry? I'm going to assume so, since you haven't eaten in a few days."

"Yes, I am."

"I'll be right back. Do NOT go anywhere."

"How could I?" I said with a smile. She left and I sighed. She was only gone for a few minutes before reappearing with plate of food.

"Here; this is for you." She handed me the plate and then sat next to me with her own plate. We ate in silence, slowly cutting the small hunk of meat on our plates. I only used the fork and knife on the meat; I dug right into everything else. Titiana seemed to watch me curiously as I cut the slice of meat into nearly-perfect squares.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"I just think that it's funny you spend so much time cutting you're meat."

I laughed. "I've always done this, Titiana. Ever since I joined the Mercenaries."

"Really? I guess I never noticed before."

We finished eating and I yawned.

"You can take the bed. I've got first watch anyway. I think that Ike wants me outside the tent."

"Okay, thank you." She went to leave. "Titiana? If anyone finds out I'm in here and asks to see me, I don't care who it is, don't let them in."

"Yes ma'am." She said with a kind smile. I always liked her. I rolled onto my side, pulled the thin blanket up to my chin, folded my wings in, and slept peacefully for the first time in…awhile…

~~~Part 3, fin~~~


	4. Part 4

~~~Part 4, begin~~~Reyson's POV~~~

If I knew Cenna, she'd want to be away from Tibarn. And where was the one place she could go to get away? The Greil Mercenaries. Ike probably took her to their end of camp. So once I finished eating with the Gallians, I headed over to where the Mercenaries had set up camp. I spied Ike and walked up to him.

"Hello, Prince Reyson. Can I help you?" He said from his seat as I approached.

"You don't have to call me 'prince' Ike, just Reyson is fine. I wanted to talk to Cenna."

"I'm sorry, Reyson, she doesn't want to talk to anyone. She's already asleep anyway." Titiana said from behind me.

"Did she say that? I just want to make sure she's okay."

She came over and rested a kind hand on my shoulder. "She's fine, Reyson. Just tired and a little sad, I think."

"I don't blame her." Gatrie said. "All of us know that she's been trying to show her brother that she's a capable fighter. She finally thought she had done it too, and then this came along."

"She was hoping she'd never have to tell him." Mist said from her place next Ike around the fire. "I don't think she ever actually intended on needing to take up King Dheginsea's end of the deal."

Oscar nodded. "Or they'd be able to break the pact, since she wants all of the laguz to be able to live as close to one as possible."

"I think that she knew that, someday, she'd have to tell him." Soren said. "She isn't stupid or delusional. But I do know that her hope was that the pact would be destroyed before she had to."

I sat down on the other side of Ike. I didn't realize that these beorc knew her so well. "But how was she going to keep something so big a secret?"

"Before she made the pact, she did extensive research." Rhys stated joining everyone around the fire.

Boyd nodded. "And she told me that the dragon king signed the pact alone, without prior knowledge from any advisors. She knew exactly how to word things so that neither would be heavily bound by the pact."

"I remember her doing a lot of research once." Rolf added. "During one of her quick stops in Crimea. She kept mumbling about the 'right words'."

"Yeah, I remember that." Mia began. "She had dozens of books in her room from the Crimean royal library."

"That plus the fact that the dragon king isn't the best political figure ever, he probably thought that he was getting a good deal." Finished Shinon.

"I think I'm starting to get it now." I stated. "She was simply making the choice she thought was best. Tibarn is over-reacting."

Ike laughed. "That is something that the hawk king is very famous for."

All of us laughed in agreement before I stood. "Thank you for telling me all of this, I really appreciate it." I looked at Titiana. "When she wakes up, will you tell her that I want to speak with her?"

"Of course, Reyson." She replied.

I stood. "Thank you." I began to walk away.

"Reyson." Ike said, following me.

I was already out of the campfire's light when I stopped. "Yes?"

"Don't get too mad at Tibarn. He does what he does out of love for Cenna."

I sighed. "I know that. And so does Cenna. But she has every right to be mad at him."

"I never said that she didn't. But I hope that you understand her circumstances better now."

I nodded. "I do. I don't think I ever realized how well you and the other Mercenaries know her."

"We were able to get close during the first war."

"I wish I had known her then like I do now." I murmured to myself.

"She isn't much different. That's something to be said about Cenna: she's very set in her ways and won't change them easily."

I nodded. "Thank you again. I really appreciate it."

"She'll be fine by tomorrow, Reyson, you'll see." Ike said before walking back to his campfire. I turned away from them and returned to the tent that I shared with Tibarn, must against my protests. Tibarn didn't say anything as I entered the tent. I slept fitfully, too concerned for Cenna to get any real sleep.


	5. Part 5

~~~Part 5, begin~~~Cenna's POV~~~

I left Reyson and headed back to Titiana's tent. I slept peacefully until I awoke to the sounds of her packing. As I woke up, she apologized. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

I shook my head. "No, I needed to get up anyway."

"Breakfast is outside the tent."

I thanked her and left the tent. I joined the other mercenaries for a breakfast of eggs and bread before helping with the last of packing up. I decided to wander over to the laguz end of camp and when I neared, I heard the voices of Tibarn and Ranulf. I crouched behind a tent and listened in on their conversation.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with it." Tibarn said.

'It'…what was 'it'?

"This had better be good." Ranulf stated.

"Cenna needs someone to keep her level. Someone that will tell her that she's being too reckless and foolish."

"Really now? She needs someone like that?"

"Yes. She's headstrong and impulsive and-"

"-And just like you."

"I-I…I guess so."

"And so what makes you think that she'll listen to everything you say?"

"I'm her brother."

"Yes, because that stopped her ten years ago when she ran away to Crimea."

"This is different."

"It won't be in her eyes. She'll just see you, yet again, suffocating her. Do you want a repeat of what was said in Goldoa?!"

"No, of course not."

"Then don't try to run her life."

Go Ranulf!!

"If I don't, who will?"

"Uh, her!"

That's when I snapped. I stormed out from behind the tent and toward where they stood. Ranulf paled as I approached. "Tibarn!!" I screeched standing in front of him. Ranulf backed away; he'd seen me like this before. "I don't know who you think you are to think for a minute that you can have a say in the major choices about my life! None!"

"Now you've done it…"Ranulf mumbled. I took a step closer to my brother and stood on tip-toe to look him in the eye. Curse getting the 'short' genes.

"I'm just looking out for your wellbeing!"

"My wellbeing! If you cared at all for my wellbeing then you'd let me choose whoever I wanted!"

"I just want you to be happy!"

"If that's what you wanted then you'd let me choose!"

"You'll choose wrong!"

That crossed a line. I pulled back my right arm and slapped him across the face. He only flinched a little, more out of surprise then pain I think. But as I stomped back I saw Reyson. I made a decision right there. I knew what I needed to do. I stepped up to him, much to his surprise.

"Hey Cenna, what's-"

I crashed into his lips, forcing him into a kiss. I wound my arms around his neck and he settled his hands on my lower back. He kissed me back, of course, after a spit second of surprise. I knew Tibarn, and half the camp, could see me. I didn't care. They needed to know…had to know…

Come to find out, most of them already did or had guessed. Our kiss earned several hoots and hollers from the soldiers, and several rounds of clapping.

"Should we stop?" Reyson mumbled into my lips only for me to hear.

"Do you want to?" I murmured back. I felt him smile under my lips.

"No, but I think that we should."

I pulled back from him. "Okay. I'm going to march with the mercenaries." I started to walk away. "You can come to they don't bite…most of the time." I said with a smirk. Reyson ran up next to me and we walked toward the mercenary camp together, our shoulders just barely brushing.

As we approached Titiana, she laughed with a smile. "Glad to see that you two have finally come out."

I blushed. "Like you didn't know!" was my only retort.

"I'm just saying that it's good that you two have gone public."

"Are they always this observant?" Reyson whispered.

"Yes. And this straightforward."

We walked all day. That night we made camp. Reyson went back to the laguz side, and I continued to bunk with Titiana. The next morning, we got up, and did it all over again. This went on for two days. At the end of the second day, Gallia's capital, Canteus Castle was in sight.

"Home." Ranulf sighed beside me.

"Does it feel good to be home?" I asked him.

"Yes, it does. It makes me sad that we won't be here for long." He went quiet. Suddenly, he said, "Do you miss home, Cenna?"

My turn to sigh. "I do not feel as if I have a home anymore."

"What will you do when this war is over? Will you not go back to Phoenicis?"

"I honestly don't know, Ranulf. I'd like to, but…I think that going back there will just be too hard. I might stay with the Greil Mercenaries."

"You can always come back to Gallia. King Caineghis would be happy to have you here."

"I know…" I sighed. "I can't think about this right now. Right now, I have to think about the next step in the war."

"Don't we all?" Ranulf said with a chuckle.

The castle was only another hour's walk away. The Gallians we ecstatic to be so close to home. As we neared the castle walls, various Gallians started to appear. After entering, the army diminished. The soldiers had been given permission to go home for the time being. By the time we were at the castle gates, the only ones remaining we myself, Reyson, Ranulf, the Mercenaries, Skrimir, Ulki and Janaff. Once the guards saw us, they ushered us into a meeting hall. We were joined by the beast king soon after.

"King Caineghis." We all mumbled as he entered.

"It's good to see all of you, and glad to know that you made it safely back home." The king said. "So tell me of what is going on in the rest of Tellius."

Ike, Tibarn, Ranulf, and Skrimir launched into our tale. I decided to remain quiet that was until I was spoken to directly by Caineghis. "And what is your opinion on all of this?"

"I believe that there are things at work right now that are outside of our knowledge. I think that there are forces in Begnion that are hidden even to the Apostle." I stated.

"And what makes you think this?"

"To be honest, King Caineghis, I don't really know why. It's just a gut feeling I'm getting. I do not think that Begnion is our real enemy."

Skrimir stood forcefully. "How can you think this?! They enslaved hundred of laguz, and have killed even more! They were responsible for the Serene Massacre! They are our enemy like fire to plants!"

"But with fire comes life. If not for those things, certain parties would not have been brought together. The fire of Begnion brought new life to the laguz."

"You say this like you support all of the evil they've done!"

"I don't. They killed my people. But I believe that they are not the greatest threat that we face."

Caineghis spoke. "When did you become so wise, little hawk princess?"

I grinned at him. "Spending time with beorc can do this."

He laughed deeply. "It seems that the two races have much to learn from each other. I am glad for your input, as always young princess."

The conversation turned away from the fighting to the men that were doing the fighting. We adjourned an hour later. Caineghis had given me my old room to stay in, and he was also housing the mercenaries. I was too nervous to sleep that night, and found myself sitting on the edge of a wall in the castle. I looked up, and found myself realizing that Reyson was right: the stars were very interesting to look at.

"What are you looking at?" Reyson said from behind me.

"The stars." I said, my feel dangling from the edge.

"I thought you didn't like the stars?"

I grinned. "A friend pointed out some of their better sides."

"You shouldn't be so close to the edge. What if you fall?"

"I'm not going to fall. And even if I do, I can fly. No harm done." I patted a section of wall next to me. "Come join me."

"This is a bad idea."

"Don't be such a baby. Get over here!"

"Fine." Reyson joined me on the edge and swung his legs off the edge. "Happy now?"

I grinned. "Quite." We were silent.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Tomorrow. We're marching again." I sighed. "And I was hoping for a little bit more rest."

"Are you worried about something?"

"I am wondering why Elincia is letting Begnion pass through. It's very much unlike her."

"I know. But we're heading out there tomorrow, so I'm sure we'll learn of it somehow."

I leaned into Reyson's shoulder. "But I'm still tired. I wish that we'd be here longer."

"Maybe you shouldn't go…"

"No. My place is in this army." I stated firmly.

"It was just a suggestion."

I sighed. "I know. I just feel really on edge about something. I can't really put my finger on what, but…" I paused. "It doesn't matter. I need to focus on the fights ahead, and on ending this war."

We sat in silence for a little bit longer. "We should head inside and get some sleep." Reyson said after a few more minutes of silence. He spun around and returned to standing on the wall.

"You're right, of course." I spun back around to face him. He offered me his hands and pulled me to my feet. He pulled a little harder than I expected, and I fell into him. His arms folded around me, catching me carefully.

"You okay?"

I laughed and stood. "Yes. You're stronger than I remember."

"Thank you."

We began to head back down. We reached my room first. "I guess I'll see you in the morning…"

"Yeah…" He looked into my eyes before saying, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I really don't want to be alone tonight, Reyson. I don't know why, I'm just afraid I'll do something stupid if I'm alone."

Reyson opened my door. "I don't mind spending the night with you, Cenna. Come on." He led me inside and over to my bed. He pulled back the sheets and lay down. "Come on, I don't bite!" He laughed.

I grinned and joined him. Once I joined him, he pulled the sheet over both of us. I scooted closer and buried my head into his chest. A gentle arm draped over my waist and our hair mixed: his soft white with my dark brown. "I like this." I murmured into his white clothed chest.

He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Me too."

~~~Part 5, fin~~~


	6. Part 6

**A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter! This is just sort of a filler. So part 6 only has one chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

~~~Part 6, begin~~~Reyson POV~~~

Last night was easily the best of my life. Having the creature that I loved most in the world spend the night in my arms was blissful. I never knew it before, but Cenna smiles while she sleeps. The entire time, she has a grin on her face that rivals any that she wears while awake. It was like she couldn't get close enough to me, keeping her head nestled into my neck most of the night. Once I fell asleep, I didn't wake back up until I felt her roll away from me. When she did, I crept out of her bed and left her room. As I left, I noticed two things: one, the sun had risen. And the second was a tall, broad figure waiting outside her door.

"Reyson." Tibarn said.

We were so dead. Well, mostly I was dead. "Hello Tibarn. How did you sleep?" I asked, moving over to him.

Silence.

"Tibarn?"

"She's my sister, Reyson. How could you not tell me, or even talk to me about it?"

"We didn't realize it until a few weeks ago. I had always liked your sister, but having her gone for so long made me realize that my feelings for her ran deeper than that. It was after you and I reunited with her that I made that connection. A few days later, she confronted me about it. You can ask her more about that." Was my reply.

"That wasn't what I meant, though I do intend to speak with her about that." Tibarn had his arms crossed and was staring me down. I knew from many years with the hawk king that this wasn't a good sign. "Why did you think you could get away with lying with my sister, without even speaking to me about it?"

"Wait, you think that I-that we-"

"What else?"

"Tibarn, we didn't! I'd never!" I stuttered for the right words. "She and I had been talking before bed, and I walked her to her room. As we were saying goodnight, she mentioned that she was afraid to be alone, that she might do something…dangerous or stupid. So I offered to spend the night with her. I had intended to leave after she fell asleep, but fell asleep myself." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Tibarn. I've betrayed you're trust."

"I don't have any words to say about this, Reyson. I don't know how I feel about this. But I knew that you didn't go to your room last night, and I guessed that you'd be with Cenna." He sighed. "But I had hoped that one of you would be mature enough to talk to me about this."

The door behind us opened and closed. "It's not like you're the most approachable laguz on Tellius, Tibarn." Cenna said from behind us. She moved to join me, leaning against my shoulder. I tentatively took her hand, lacing our fingers. "I was going to talk to you about it soon."

"How soon is soon, Cenna?"

"Today. Come on, Tibarn, we need to talk. I should have talked to you about this a long time ago." She detached from my arm and went over to her brother. "Come on, I know where we can talk." I watched as the hawk princess and hawk king walked down the hall and away from me. I didn't know what to do next. Should I wait for her? Go back to Tibarn and I's room? Find food? I voted on food. I wandered through the halls, slightly lost.

"Can I help you, Prince Reyson?" asked a tiger laguz.

"Is there a kitchen near-by?" I asked him.

"Yes. If you keep going down this hall and take your fourth left, you'll be at the dining hall. You can take everything back to your room, if you wish."

"Thank you." I followed his directions and found myself in a dining hall, just like he said. I loaded a plate with breads and fruits for the two of us to share later, and, against my wishes, a few sausage links. I placed a napkin over the links and returned to our room to wait for Cenna to arrive.


	7. Part 7

~~~Part 7, begin~~~Cenna POV~~~

"Where are we going, Cenna?" Tibarn asked me as I led him away from Reyson. This was the day I had been dreading since I realized my feelings for Reyson. This was when I'd have to explain it all, and wait to see if I failed him…again…

"I know you want to talk, Tibarn, but I want us to do it somewhere private." Was my reply.

He was quiet until I pulled him into a side room. "Can I talk now?"

"Please." I sat in a chair.

"Why not talk to me first?"

"Because I am a grown woman. I do not think that I need your permission to love someone."

"How do you know its love?"

"We care about each other. But we also know each other's strengths and weaknesses. I feel that we are compatible, and he agrees. He isn't perfect, but neither am I. I feel like he is everything I want in a husband."

"But you two are so different!"

"Not really. If he was more like Raphiel, then maybe. But he has the iron of a hawk in him, and you know that!"

"Yes, but he is also poised and graceful."

"So? What does that have to do with our compatibility?"

"Then what about how different your clans are? He's a heron, you're a hawk! How can you two get passed your cultural differences!?"

"We're trying. He's been willing to accept that I eat meat, but I have made a promise that I will not do it around him. We have compromised. Isn't that a part of love? Being willing to compromise on the little things?"

He sighed and joined me in a chair. "When did you become so wise, little sister?"

"A girl grows up a lot in ten years."

He moved to cradle his head in his hands. "I don't think I can let you go." He whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"All this time, I've been so protective of you because I still saw the little girl that ran away from home. But you're right; you've grown up a lot in ten years. I'm sorry, Cenna, I've done you a terrible, terrible wrong."

"That's okay, Tibarn, I forgive you." I knelt in front of him, resting a hand on his knee. "I understand your position. You just want your little sister, but she isn't so little anymore."

"You're not, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"I just got you back; I don't want you to go again."

"I'm here for a while, Tibarn. But you should know that where Reyson goes, so do I. I love him so much Tibarn."

"Do you love me too?"

"It's a different love. The love I feel for you is that of a brother. But for Reyson, I feel for him like he is my other half. He truly completes me."

"I'm sorry, Cenna."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "For what?"

"I did not think that the two of you were so mature. I accused Reyson of…of lying with you."

"What?! Why would you think that!?" I stood up angrily.

"Because I over reacted. I am so sorry, Cenna."

"Is that why you were so…so…so upset earlier?" I sat back down.

"Yes."

"How could-why would-gah! I don't have any words to describe how I feel about you right now!" I stood angrily and began to pace in my rage.

"Cenna, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?! How can you think a 'sorry' would fix this?"

"I know it won't, but you still need to hear that I'm sorry."

I was silent as I glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"That's exactly how mom used to look at me when I was in trouble and she was mad."

That stopped my anger in its tracks. "You've never told me that before."

"You look so much like her, you know. Especially now."

I sat back down. "You've never told me that I look like mom."

"I should have. You sound like her sometimes too. And you fight like her. She would have loved to learn beorc swordplay; it would have given her such a thrill."

"Thank you, Tibarn. I really appreciate you saying that." I stood again. "I'm going to go, okay?"

He stood as well. "Okay. I'll see you when we depart then?"

"Yes." I moved to hug him and he opened his arms to me. My head only came up to his neck and his head rested over mine. We released a few seconds later. "I'll see you then."

I walked away from Tibarn and headed back to my room. When I arrived, Reyson was sitting on the bed, slowly eating an apple.

"Cenna!" he called, standing and coming over to me. "What did Tibarn say?"

"He's sorry he overreacted. He even admitted to it." I replied, sitting on the bed and grabbing an orange and pealing it.

"Is that it?"

"Pretty much." I picked at the orange.

Reyson joined me on the bed. "Cenna, what else did he say?"

"He said I reminded him of our mom." I murmured.

"You mother?" Reyson repeated, surprised.

"Yes. Did you know I never met her? She died giving birth to me. She told the midwife my name and then…nothing."

"I didn't know that."

I brought my knees to my chest. "I try not to think about her. When I do, I feel like there's this hole inside me that can't be filled."

"I'm sorry, Cenna." He paused. "Is that why you're so close to the mercenaries?"

"I think so. I feel like they are my true family. They know everything about me."

"I wish we had gotten this close sooner."

"I agree." I pulled off the napkin and laughed. "You actually grabbed meat for me?"

"It nearly killed me." I kept laughing. "Cenna, this isn't funny!"

"Yes it is!" I laughed, grabbing a sausage and popping it in my mouth.

"So gross."

"You'll learn to live with it." I replied, eating the last one. "Better?"

"Not by much."

I leaned over to him, placing one hand on each of his robed thighs. I leaned in and kissed his forehead. "How about now?"

He grinned. "A little."

I planted a kiss on his nose. "And now?"

"Getting better all the time…"

I moved to his lips and gave him a light kiss. "How about now?"

"Much, much better." He caught my lips for another kiss.

"Shouldn't we-" Kiss "be getting-" Kiss "to the battle?"

"Do you-" Kiss "want to-" Kiss "stop?"

He broke away. "No. I don't want to stop." He pulled at the yellow sash.

I grinned and looped a finger under the tie keeping the top of his robe shut. "Good, neither do I." I dove into another kiss. I pushed the vest off of him and cupped his face with one hand as we dove into a deep kiss.

~~~Part 7, Fin~~~


	8. Part 8

**A/N: Another shorty! And sorry these updates have been taking so long.**

**And everyone reading this should know that these next couple sections aren't my favorites, but they're already written and I'm almost done with this story so I'm not changing it now. But so everyone is aware, I'm not a fan of the next four or five chapters.**

~~~Part 8, begin~~~Reyson POV~~~

Part 8, chapter 1

Both of our bodies were tucked under the sheet an hour later. Her head was pressed into my chest, her breath calmer than mine.

"Was this okay?" she murmured her question.

"That depends, was it okay with you?"

"Very much, Reyson."

"What will you tell Tibarn?"

"The truth, if he wants it."

I was silent for a minute. "We should get ready."

Cenna sighed. "You're right." She got up, taking the sheet with her as she bent to the ground to grab her clothes. I bent to the ground and pulled on my leggings and boots. Next came my undershirt, sleeves, and finally my robe. I laughed as she struggled into her shorts, and then looked frantically around for her shirt. "Uh, Reyson…." I locked eyes with her. "I can't find my shirt…"

I glanced around and saw the red poking out from the corner of the bed. I pulled on it and offered it to her. "Here, Cenna."

She didn't turn around, only stretching her arm out behind her. I placed the shirt in her hand and looked away as she slipped it on. I picked up her sash from where I had thrown it as she turned to face me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Can I help you with this?"

She raised her arms and I wrapped the sash tight around her body. "Thank you." She looked me over and laughed. "You need some help, Reyson." She began to fiddle with my robe, adjusting the little things. "Much better. Come on, let's get going." She grabbed my hand and began to pull me down and out of the castle.

"There you two are!" called Ranulf, shifting his weight.

"Sorry we're late!" she said as we stopped. "We over slept, sorry about that." She replied with a laugh.

"Overslept…right." Ranulf repeated skeptically. "Anyway, we're just about to move out. Cenna, I think that Ike was looking for you, and Tibarn was looking for you, Reyson."

"Thanks." I faced Cenna. "I'll find you later, okay?"

"Sounds good." She pecked my check before running off toward the Mercenaries end of camp.

"So you overslept?" Ranulf said again.

"Yes, we did."

"I didn't think that you approved of lying, Reyson."

"Only when someone that could kick my butt is forcing me to without telling me."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and laughed. "Welcome to the world of women."

I joined in his laughter and he led me to Tibarn's tent. "Ranulf said you were looking for me?" I said as I entered Tibarn's tent.

"I wanted to apologize to you personally, Reyson. I should not have accused you of overstepping boundaries."

Crap. I HAD overstepped boundaries, about an hour ago. "That's alright, Tibarn. I know that you care about your sister greatly."

He approached me and rested his large hand on my shoulder. "I also care about you, Reyson. I am happy for you and Cenna. You have my blessing to pursue whatever you wish."

"Thank you, Tibarn. That means a lot."

"Now, let's get ready for battle!"

~~~Part 8, fin~~~


	9. Part 9

~~~Part 9, begin~~~Cenna POV~~~

I left Reyson with Ranulf and ran toward where the Mercenaries had set up their tents. "Soren!" I called to the mage. "I heard Ike was looking for me."

"Yes, he is." Replied Soren. "Follow me." Soren led me into the heart of camp. "So how was your evening?"

"Good." I replied.

"Have you 'done' anything exciting?"

I gasped. That was so unlike Soren to say. "What would make you say that?"

"None of us are blind, Cenna. And we all know of your feelings for Reyson. It was only a matter of time."

"This is so embarrassing." We stopped in front of a tent.

"Here's the tent." Soren stated. "See you."

I entered the tent. Ike was in there with Tatiana. "Did you need something, Ike?" I asked stopping in front of them.

"Yes, I did." Ike pointed to a map. "Take a look at that."

I walked over to the map where Ike had marked out enemies. "Ok, what am I looking for?"

"This is where we are meeting up with Begnion." Ike pointed. "And here we are now."

"Okay…"

Ike looked up at me. "I have a request of you."

"Go ahead."

"You're close with Queen Elincia, right?"

"Yeah. But so are you."

"But I can't fly, nor can I leave the army. Cenna, my request is that you fly out to where Elincia is and talk to her. I need to find out why she has made this decision."

"Ok I'll do it. When should I leave?"

"As soon as you can. There is a bag packed for you over there. You can leave immediately."

"Okay. I'll need to tell Tibarn. Then I will leave from his tent."

"Thank you, Cenna." Ike and I shared an awkward hug. "Good luck."

"Same to you." I grabbed the bag, left the tent and headed out toward where Tibarn had set up. I found his tent and entered. Not only was Tibarn in there, but Reyson was as well. "Tibarn, Reyson, I need to tell you both something. Ike has asked me to fly out to where Elincia is and speak with her. I will reunite with the army where we believe we will run into the Begnion army."

"You're leaving?" Asked Reyson.

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Good luck, Cenna." Tibarn interrupted Reyson's shock. "May the goddess bless your travels."

"Thank you, Tibarn." I faced Reyson. "Do I get a goodbye?"

Reyson embraced me in a tight hug. "Good luck. I'll be waiting for you to return." He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead and I one on his cheek before walking out of the tent. I knew my heading. I knew my goal. I had to find Elincia, and I had to find the reason behind her choices.

My goal was not easy.

~~~Part 9, Fin~~~


	10. Part 10

~~~Part 10, begin~~~Reyson POV~~~

I can't believe she was gone again. Even worse, Tibarn let her go without a fight. "What was that?" I whispered to Tibarn.

"What do you mean?"

"You just let her go."

"Reyson, you and I both know that she would have gone with or without my consent or yours." Tibarn replied. "Telling her she could go just makes it easier." He began to look over some papers. After a few minutes, he sighed. "Reyson, if you really feel like you need to follow her, you might, MIGHT, still be able to catch her."

"Do you think so?"

"If you don't go now, you definitely won't."

I spun on my heel and left the tent. As I exited, I nearly toppled Ike over. "Sorry Ike!"

"What's your rush, Reyson?" he asked.

"I'm-uh-"

"Cenna hasn't left yet. She's talking with Titania near the edge of camp." He tossed me a rucksack. "Hurry up."

I thanked him quickly and headed to the edge of camp. That was where I saw her. "Cenna!" I called to her.

She turned to face me. "Reyson? What do you need?"

"I'm coming with you." I stated.

"No, absolutely not." She retorted.

"Cenna, I'm coming with you, and nothing you will say can stop me."

"Reyson, it's too dangerous."

"Cenna, if you're going, then so am I."

She sighed, and I hoped that she was defeated. "Fine. We're leaving now." She faced Titania . "I guess you can ignore what I said. Thank you, though." She began to walk away and I followed her.

"Thank you, Cenna. I really couldn't stand to be-"

She turned around quickly. "Reyson, a time may come that we will have to be separated. Will you be able to stand that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you want to know why I feel the need to go and find Elincia? I heard the voice of a goddess in my dream last night. She told me that my destiny was something that I would never expect; that a great change was coming in my life. I don't know what, because the dream ended there. But…" she paused, "but if that change includes loosing you, then I don't know what will come of me."

I stepped closer to her. "Cenna, I love you. I will follow you wherever you go. But if a time comes that you ask me to stay or leave, and you really mean it, I will. But for now, I'm going to stay with you." I smiled. "Now let's get going. Time is of the essence."

Cenna nodded and began to run. It only took her a few steps before shifting and launching herself into the air. I followed behind, taking a little more time to get into the air. She waited patiently for me to join her, but once we were in the sky I kept pace with her easily. I followed her, she apparently knew exactly where we needed to go.

~~~Part 10, Fin~~~


	11. Part 11

~~~Part 11, Begin~~~Cenna's POV~~~

We flew until nightfall. Once the sun had set, I angled downward and landed. After shifting, I faced Reyson. "Should we stop for the night?"

"Depends on how far away we are."

"A few more hours, I think? It depends on how off our calculations were on where Elincia is."

"So maybe we should just walk for a little bit? Maybe we'll run into their watch."

"The sounds like a good idea." We began to walk in the direction we had been flying. We didn't speak, but I felt the need to be communicating with him. So I did something I had never consciously done before:

I unblocked myself.

I was tired of staying hidden from him. Even though my heart was the one thing that Tibarn could never control, I made sure no one else could tell what I felt; not even Reyson.

I couldn't tell if it was working, so I looked over at Reyson.

A second passed, and then another.

Slowly, Reyson realized something. I hid a smile as his eyes widened.

"Cenna…" he whispered. "Why?"

"If we want what we have to work, then I feel that we need to be open with each other. And this is the best way I could think of to do that." I replied softly.

He stopped.

"Reyson, we need to keep moving."

No response.

"Reyson?" I turned to look at him. His head was down, his blonde hair blocking my view of his face. I took one step forward and gently pushed back a veil of hair. Now that I could see his face, I saw the two or three tears that were falling from his eyes. I lightly tilted his head up to meet his eyes. "Reyson, what is wrong?"

"Cenna, you never let anyone in. Ever."

"And you're crying because of that?"

"I know that letting me in is a big step." He rested a hand on my face. "I'm happy that you trust me enough to let me in. For you, your heart is your last safe place. To let me share that can't be easy for you."

I laughed. "If I knew you'd go all emotional on me, I would have done this when we weren't on a mission that could affect the war."

"Why can't get emotional?"

"Well, isn't that usually the girl's job?"

Now Reyson laughed and we started to walk again. "Cenna, you're a hawk. I'm fairly certain that crying isn't high on your list."

"Reyson, I feel there is something you're not telling me."

"Don't worry about it." He grinned. "It isn't anything that you don't already know."

I let it go. We walked forward a little bit longer, maybe an hour. That's when I heard trouble.

SNAP! CRACK!

"Reyson get down!" I called, whirling around to place a rock at our back. I drew my sword, widened my stance, and readied myself for anything.

SNAP! CRACK!

"I don't know where it's coming from." I muttered to myself.

"Cenna, let me help!" stated Reyson from behind me.

"No, just stay there."

"Cenna!" said several voices, aside from Reyson's.

I recognized the voices as members of Crimea's royal guard. I lowered my sword slightly as Astrid, Makalov, Danved and several other Crimean soldiers appeared. "What are you doing here, hawk?" demanded one of the soldiers.

"I'm here to speak to Queen Elincia. It is very urgent." I replied.

"Of course. Come this way." Astrid led Reyson and I in a slightly different direction than what we had been heading in before. We arrived at their base camp within minutes.

We were led to what I assumed was Elincia's tent. As we approached, Geoffrey, Lucia and Elincia appeared.

"Cenna, it's good to see you." Said Elincia. We hugged quickly. "But what brings you here?"

"Can we speak inside?" I asked.

"Of course." She led me back into her tent. "Now what do you need from me?"

"Ike and Tibarn sent us to ask why you are helping the Begnion army. They wish to understand the choices that have led to this action."

She sighed. "Cenna, Begnion is our mother country. If they need to pass through our country, then I cannot deny them."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure that there wasn't a different problem going on."

She smiled at me. "I appreciate your compassion for us, Cenna. But there isn't anything else that you can do for us. I'm going to try and reason with Begnion, but I do not expect them to agree with me. I hope that your army will be far away when this happens."

"They are on their way here. They want to support you and Crimea." I took a deep breath. "And so do I. I intend to stay by your side, to protect you from whatever tricks they might pull."

"Cenna, Queen Elincia has nothing to fear." Geoffrey spoke up. "The Royal Guard will be close, if need be."

"Elincia, I want to protect you."

"Cenna, I intend on going out there unarmed. As a laguz, you are constantly armed, and that won't help my plea."

"There is a way." I murmured.

Now Geoffrey stepped in. "Cenna you can't possibly be thinking-"

"There is a stone that, if it comes in contact with laguz flesh, will negate our ability to transform."

"Cenna, you didn't find such a stone, did you?" Reyson demanded.

"I've had one for awhile. I keep it in a pouch. I wore it before I met up with the Greil Mercenaries, that way I could be around beorc without feeling the need to transform." I pulled out a small leather pouch from my shirt. "If I wear this stone, I'll just be a beorc with wings. I can wear a cloak and be considered a handmaiden. No one would know the difference." I looked at Elincia. "Please, my Queen," I knelt, "please let me join you in your effort for peace."

"Cenna," Elincia knelt as well, to become on my eye-level, "I would be honored to have you join me."

~~~Part 11, fin~~~


	12. Part 12

~~~Part 12, begin~~~Reyson POV~~~

"SHE CAN'T BE DOING THIS!!!" I screamed to myself. I watched in disbelief as Cenna and Elincia planned what they would do. I was so frustrated that I wasn't even listening to them plan. I was standing off to the side, totally uninvolved.

"Reyson." Cenna said suddenly. I looked up and saw that everyone but us had left. Cenna took two steps to stand in front of me. "Are you okay?"

"How can you be going through with this?" I asked her.

"Reyson, we'll be fine. The stand that Elincia and I will make could change this war."

"But the stone-"

"I can resist. I did for many years; I can for a few hours." She rested a gently hand on my cheek. "I need you to trust me. And now, I need you to leave."

"What?"

"I need you to go back to Tibarn, and tell him what is happening. Imagine if he comes and sees me just standing there."

I could imagine it. He would be furious.

She smiled at me. "That is why I need you to go back. To protect my brother from getting hurt."

I sighed. "I'll do it. Should I leave now?"

"No." She said quickly. "I want you to stay tonight."

"When are you putting on the necklace?"

"In a few hours. I need to get used to the…effects, before having to meet with Begnion."

"Effects?"

"The worst one is pain. And weakness. Because laguz are naturally strong in body, to suddenly be like a beorc is a big shock. It would even shock a heron, it is so bad." She looked up at me. "I don't want to be alone when I have to deal with the pain. And with waking up in the morning. I don't know if I can do it alone."

I watched a tear fall from her eye.

"Please don't cry, Cenna. I really don't like it."

That got a smile out of her. "Elincia said that she had a tent erected for us. I am tired, so I am sure that you must be." She took my hand. "Let's get some rest." Cenna pulled me out of the meeting tent and diagonal across camp. She paused at a tent, pushed the flap aside, and led me in. A mat had been laid out for us, so we laid ourselves out on it and curled into each other.

Cenna woke me up what seemed like twenty minutes later. A quick glance at my surroundings told me that it had been hours.

"It's time." Was all she said. Cenna reached into her shirt and pulled out a leather bag attached to a cord. She pulled the bag off, revealing a small, black, spherical stone. She looked at me, eyes bright. "I love you." Was all she said before releasing the cord. I saw a spark, then she fell forward into me.

"Cenna!" I whispered to her. Already, her skin looked sullen, unhealthy. "I love you too." I laid her back down and kept her close to my chest as I fell back asleep.

Once again, I awoke because of Cenna. It was now morning and she was changing into regular beorc clothes. "Morning, Reyson." She said suddenly.

"Good morning, Cenna. How are you feeling?" I asked standing up.

She turned to face me. "I'm…okay."

She didn't look it. Her skin was still pale, grayish, and it looked like her body was out of place in itself. And her eyes! They had sunk in, and even at her most exhausted, they hadn't looked this tired. Usually, their gold colors shone and were exceptionally bright. But now…now they were faded, almost rusty in color. She took a step toward me, and I saw how unsteady she was. It was horrible. I could see a small grimace on her face as she made different movements. "Cenna…." I gathered her in my arms and kept her close.

"You should be going, Reyson. You have a long trip ahead." She murmured into my chest.

I didn't want to leave her like this. But just as I thought that, Geoffrey called from the outside. Cenna asked him to enter and he did. He took one look at the two of us embracing and said, "I'll take good care of her, Prince Reyson. I did the last time, when she first came to us, and I will again."

I nodded. "Thank you, Sir Geoffrey. I cannot thank you enough."

Cenna unwrapped herself from my arms and Geoffrey led her out, me behind. Almost immediately, she collapsed into Geoffrey's waiting arms. I took a hasty step forward, but a word from Cenna stopped me. "Don't, Reyson. I'm ok. You need to get going. Do you remember the way?"

"Yes." I replied. "Please be safe, Cenna." I stepped forward again and she let me as Geoffrey released her. I took her in my arms and placed a loving kiss on her head. "I'm leaving my heart with you."

"And you are taking mine." Was her reply. Geoffrey had pulled a horse around and was holding it, ready for Cenna's use. She took a step back from me. "Give me a boost?"

I laced my fingers and held them like a step close enough to the ground for her to reach in her weakened state, yet high enough up to help her into the saddle. She lifted a foot to my hands and then the stirrup. Once she was seated safely in the saddle, Geoffrey handed her the reigns and she held them perfectly. He then mounted up and waved to me.

"Safe travel, Reyson."

I nodded. "And safe…whatever it is these two women have planned." I saw Cenna smile. "Goodbye."

Geoffrey led her away from me and I headed for the camp's exit. Once there, I shifted quickly and began to fly.

The flight that had taken us nearly a day only took me about six hours. Once I saw the edge of the Laguz army, I shifted and angled down. I landed carefully in the middle of camp. Tibarn had seen me coming and rushed out to meet me, anger plan on his face when he saw that I was alone.

"Where's Cenna?" he demanded.

"She stayed with Elincia." I panted.

"Why? Why didn't you bring her back?!"

"Don't you think I tried?" I replied, rubbing my temples in a frustrated manner. "Do think I want to her to do what she is planning?"

"What? What is she planning?"

"Tibarn." Called Ike's voice. "Can't the interrogation wait until Reyson has had a chance to sit down and eat a little? He's dead on his feet, if you haven't noticed."

Tibarn paused thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, Reyson. It's just-"

"You're worried about Cenna, I know." I interrupted. "I'll tell you everything, once I sit down."

Tibarn and Ike led me into a tent and offered me a seat. I gladly took it and sighed, finally being off my feet. A second later Ike, Soren, and Titania joined Tibarn, Skrimir, Ranulf, and I, Titania carrying some bread in her hands.

"Here Reyson." She handed me the loaf and I tore into it, like the graceful heron prince I was.

Ike laughed. "Slow down, Reyson; you don't want to choke on it!"

I finished quickly. "Thank you." I stood, already feeling much better. "What Elincia and Cenna have planned is…peace. Elincia wants to hold a peace talk with Begnion, and Cenna has decided to support her. Both of them intend on going out unarmed."

"How is Cenna managing that?" Tibarn asked.

"A stone. It's a weird, black, spherical shape. When it touched laguz skin, to nullifies our abilities. But the effects," I shuddered uncontrollably, "are horrible. The laguz is left weak, a mere shell of his or her former shelf." I turned my face away from the group of people that could have possibly loved Cenna more than I did. "I could barely looked at her." I finally whispered so quietly that I thought no one could hear.

A hand appeared on my shoulder. "Reyson, we all know that Cenna is headstrong and fearless, just like another member of hawk royalty that we know." Titania said. "She'll be fine; Geoffrey won't allow any harm to come to either of them."

Now Ike spoke. "We need to get moving. I want to reach them as fast as possible. Titania , tell everyone to get packed up. Ranulf, will you go to the laguz?"

"Of course." Both replied and left.

I sat back down, suddenly exhausted again. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. A blanket was draped over me. "Get some rest, Reyson." Tibarn said. "We won't be leaving for an hour."

"Thank you." I whispered. Tibarn and I were quiet for a minute. "I'm sorry, Tibarn. I couldn't do anything to bring her back. If I thought that something, anything, I could have said would have brought her back here, I would have said it."

"I know that, Reyson. I know that you love her. And I know that you tried."

I looked at him for the first time since landing. "Thank you, Tibarn."

"Can I ask a question, though?"

"Please."

"Why did she send you back? I also know how much she loves you, and whatever made her send you back must have been great. I want to know what-"

"It was you. She sent me back to tell you what she was doing, that way when you saw her with Elincia on a horse you wouldn't freak out as much."

He chuckled. "My sister knows me all too well. Thank you, Reyson. It couldn't have been easy for you to just leave her like that, with people you barely knew."

"She trusted them. I figured I could give them the same honor." I stood. "But I want to get there as soon as possible." I took a weak step forward. Tibarn grabbed my shoulders to support me.

"Rest a little bit more, Reyson. I'm not going to stop you from being in the battle, but I am going to ask you to stay safe and if it becomes too much to just stop. Ike, Janaff, and Ulki will be watching, so don't try to get away with anything funny."

"Alright. Do you mind if I just rest outside? All I need is a few minutes to lay down."

"Of course." He handed me a blanket. "Use this."

"Thank you." I accepted the blanket, exited the tent, and found a spot out of the way to lay down. I used the blanket as a pillow, and slept peacefully for a short time.

"Reyson, it's time to wake up." Tibarn's voice woke me gently. I stood quickly and brushed myself off. "Feel better?"

"Much. Let's get going."

We began to march.

~~~Part 12, Fin~~~


	13. Part 13

**AN: I'm sorry this one is so long...but otherwise this story is going to have a million chapters. Thus, some will be really long, others will be short.**

**...Did I say that already? Oh well, I don't own Fire Emblem.**

~~~Part 13, begin~~~Cenna POV~~~

I sat on my borrowed horse, fairly uncomfortable. I had learned to ride, but I didn't do it too often, so I wasn't the best at it. I couldn't sit for hours in the saddle in my best condition, let alone my worst. But here I still sat, my butt going to sleep, in the middle of a small valley, waiting for Begnion. I was mounted next to Elincia on her Pegasus. I looked at her carefully. I knew that she was ready for this, but was I? She saw me looking and cast me a reassuring look.

"Everything will be okay, Cenna." She said suddenly, breaking out silence.

"What makes you think I'm worried?"

She laughed. "Cenna, even though everyone SAYS you're a hard person to read, I think that I can read you quite easily. You worry about everything and everyone, aside from yourself. You'll cast yourself into any sort of situation without a second thought as to how it'll affect you, and then you spend all your time waiting just worrying." She shot me a grin. "You'll get wrinkles that way."

"Elincia, I decided a long time ago that Tellius was more important than myself. And I had that reaffirmed by the goddess. My destiny is to protect this land, and this world destroys it. My life is nothing to the life of Tellius."

"The land or the people?"

"Both. The people can't exist without the land, but the land can't thrive without the people."

Suddenly, our eyes shot forward. There sat General Zelgius and Senator Valtome. They appeared to be deep in conversation. Zelgius walked away, most of the army leaving with him. Some soldiers stayed, and that was when Elincia and I were addressed.

But that was when I couldn't focus anymore. Everything started to blur, and my ears began to ring. I couldn't even hear Elincia, and she was right next to me. I clutched the reigns tightly, praying that the horse would stay put, even though my vision couldn't. I had a second of straight sight and hearing, and heard Geoffrey's proclamation and saw his charge. I looked back and saw Tibarn, Ike, Reyson, and all the others. I sighed in relief. They couldn't have picked a better time to show up. The Royal Knights gathered around Elincia and I, Geoffrey between us. He took one look at me and swore.

"Cenna, you can't even stay awake. You need to get out of here." He stated.

"Where would I go?" was my stubborn reply.

I saw Ike heading for us, Haar behind him. "Elincia, Cenna, are either of you hurt?"

"No, Ike, we're uninjured. I'd like to say we're fine, but Cenna…"

"Reyson told us about the stone. But I didn't think that it would be this bad."

"It's bad." Geoffrey stated.

"Will you stop talking about me like I'm not here!" I yelled, followed by my vision slipping slightly and I wavered in the saddle.

The Mercenaries and Royal Knights kept our backs clear as we talked.

"Cenna, you're in no condition to be here. You need to take that cursed stone off."

"Again, where would I go?"

"Haar." Ike summoned. Haar and his dragon appeared. "Can you take Cenna and still fight?"

"Easily." Was Haar's reply as he landed his dragon right next to my horse, spooking her slightly. "Climb on up."

Geoffrey took my reigns and held the horse. "Get on, Cenna."

Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to move. I knew they were right, but that didn't make me want to get up. Finally, I swung off the horse, stood shakily on the ground for a second, and then ended up supported in Ike's arms. Haar leaned forward, grabbed my arms, and lifted me onto his dragon. The dracoknight settled me in front of him, adjusting to that he and I fit comfortably, my wings still limp and unable to move. We had carefully bound them to my clothes and cloak. Now I settled against Haar, I could feel that it was going to be difficult to maneuver around them. But Haar got comfortable quickly and was ready for battle. He hefted a silver axe in his left hand, ready to fight. "Are you okay?" Haar asked.

"Fine." Was my quick reply.

"Be careful you two." Ike warned before running toward the fray.

Haar fought little, focusing on keeping me safe, I think. He and his dragon worked flawlessly together, never missing a beat. He hung back as the others defeated the general.

"I'm sorry, Haar." I said suddenly.

"What for?"

"I'm sure that you want help."

"Whoever said that protecting you wasn't helping?"

"I'm not used to needing protection." I mumbled quietly.

"There's a first time for everything."

"Cenna!" called Reyson's voice.

"Reyson!" I called back, looking for him. With a gentle nudge from his rider, the dragon moved forward to meet a frantic Reyson. I resisted the urge to slide down to hug him, but knew that I was in no condition to do so.

"Are you okay? Why are you with Haar?"

"I started to get dizzy."

Worry filled his eyes. "Please, Cenna, never do this again."

"I won't; I promise."

Everyone began to head for us; the battle was won. Rhys took one look at me in Haar's saddle and stated that we needed to make camp. Ike agreed; there had been a few injuries but nothing serious. Also, plans needed to be made with Elincia. They could take care of that. All I had on my mind was a nice long nap. A tent was erected and Ike helped me inside, Rhys on his heels.

"Go plan, Ike. Rhys and I will be fine." I told Ike wearily. He helped me to the floor where I sat panting.

"And I'll be here too." Reyson said walking in. Ike nodded and left.

"Cenna, what needs to happen to remove the stone?" Rhys asked.

"Just take it off. There's a knot at the back."

"Will anything happen to a beorc that touches it?"

"No."

"Alright."

"There's a knot behind my neck, all someone needs to do is untie it."

Reyson reached behind me, pulled at the string, and the stone fell from my neck. Instantly, energy flooded into my body. I felt great, like a totally new person.

Too bad that wouldn't last. My body was overloaded and I stiffened suddenly before slumping into Reyson's arms.

Reyson's voice was the last thing that I heard: "CENNA!"

When I was conscious again, I was in a bed, in what I thought to be Castle Crimea. I felt great. I sat up and flexed my wings, grateful to have full movement of them again. But then I realized that something must be going down for us to be in Crimea. I sat up quickly, staggered slightly as the room righted itself. "I really need to stop standing up so fast." I mumbled once my vision was straight and leaving the room I had been put in. I knew Castle Crimea almost as well as I knew Phoenicis. Several turned later, I saw Tibarn up ahead. "Tibarn, wait up!" I called to him

Tibarn turned around. "Cenna, you're awake. Queen Elincia was hoping you would be in time."

I reached my brother. "In time for what?"

"Apostle Sanaki is here. She's called a meeting with Caineghis, Raphiel, Reyson, Elincia and myself."

"Then why did Elincia want me?"

"She told Sanaki about what you have done and thinks that you'll be able to mediate, if necessary. You have a unique understanding of beorc and laguz, so your presence would be helpful."

"Ok. Then let's get going."

Tibarn and I entered, and I got my first view of Sanaki. She was short, purple haired, and robed elegantly. As I looked over her face, I learned something surprising from her golden eyes: she was shaken to her core, but still had steel in her.

"Thank you all for coming." She looked at us once we were all seated. I sat between Tibarn, showing my birth-loyalty to laguz, and Elincia, showing my learned-loyalty to beorc. Sanaki looked straight at me. "You must be Tibarn's sister, Cenna. Everyone here has said nothing but good things about you. I'm glad you can join us."

"Thank you, Apostle Sanaki. The pleasure is all mine."

She began to speak. She spoke of her experiences at Begnion, explained how the senate took over, and then her plan to bring peace. "Help me save Begnion."

Caineghis stood and explained his terms. His eyes flicked from Sanaki to mine during his explanation and I gave him a subtle nod. After his explanation Elincia gave her support with Caineghis' terms. Tibarn was next, his only term that Serenes was returned to the herons. Sanaki readily agreed and Reyson and Raphael's excitement was palpable. Tibarn nodded, adding that he didn't need much convincing and just wanted to rip the senators to shreds.

"Cenna, what is your stand on this, you've been very quiet throughout this meeting." Sanaki asked me directly.

"I think that this is a very good plan. Your goals and terms and excellent and I think that with Gallia, Phoenicis, Crimea, and Serenes working together, we can finally make peace." I replied.

"I agree." Stated Elincia. "Please bring peace to Tellius, Apostle Sanaki."

"I will. Thank you for all of your support." With that, Sanaki ended the meeting and everyone dispersed, leaving Reyson, Tibarn and I alone.

"So now what?" I asked, standing up and readying to leave.

"We get ready for battle." Tibarn said.

"I want to help. I don't want to sit on the sidelines during this." I stated.

"Neither do I." Agreed Reyson.

Tibarn sighed. "I guess it was too much to ask for you two to stay behind."

"Of course. Tibarn, you'll need us." I stood. "And if you won't take me with the rest of the hawks, I'll go to Ike. He'll take me on with the mercenaries." I walked towards the door.

"Cenna, wait." I stopped at the door. "I would be honored to fight with you." Tibarn stood. "And Reyson, I know that if Cenna's going, you're going to find some way to come with us. And if you're coming, you're coming under my watchful eye."

"Alright then. I need to get ready. We leave for Daein soon." I left the meeting room, Reyson behind me.

"May I join you?" He asked.

"Why would I say no?" I walked outside to where the shop was. I approached the shopkeeper and asked for a vulnerary. "Do you need anything, Reyson?"

He approached the shopkeeper. "Do have any Olivi Grass? I think my vulnerary is fine."

I gave him a curious look. "Olivi grass?"

"I can do more after I transform."

"So we'll need two Olivi Grasses and a vulnerary." I told him. Gold was exchanged and we walked off with our needed items. We were walking back inside when we passed by Sanaki talking to Ike. I heard him sigh, then accept whatever she was offering. Once I knew she had left, I approached him.

"Everything okay, Ike?"

"Yes. The Apostle asked me to take my post as general again." He replied. He sighed again. "I was hoping that I was done with leading an army."

I grinned. "No one else could do this job, Ike. It has to be you." I placed a hand on his tall shoulder. "I'd follow you anywhere, Ike-General Ike." I smiled at him.

"Don't start this."

"I'm just being respectful, General." I kept smiling.

"You're not going to let me hear the end of this, are you?"

"Probably not. That's what friends are for."

"Then what are subordinates for?"

"Uh, mustering the troops?"

"You are such a pain."

Reyson had been quiet until now. "Uh, we'd better get going." He grabbed my arm. "Come on, Cenna, before you get yourself in trouble."

"What's Ike going to do to me?"

"Not let you come."

THAT shut me up.

A messenger ran past us to stop at Ike. "General Ike, we have located Daien's forces."

"Good. Tell everyone we move out in 1 hour."

"Yes, sir."

"Cenna, I know you're there; come back."

I approached him. "Sir?"

"I want you to be one of my commanders."

"Ike I-"

"You're perfect for the position. It'll be a mix of laguz and beorc, so you'll be perfect for the job."

"I can't say no, can I?"

"No you can't."

"Then show me the way."

"I'll be taking a force of laguz to attack Daien's stronghold. I want you by my side."

"What about everyone else?"

"They'll come in when the time comes. Be ready in an hour. I've received word that Daein is wanting to cross into our border. Tibarn has cooked up a little plan for the Dawn Brigade, and he wanted you to join him."

"Really now? Who is joining us?"

"Sanaki's army is going to be distracting them, and then adjustments will be made. But basically, we're going to give Micaiah a scare."

"Sounds fun."

"So you're in?

"I am so in."

He began to walk off, but stopped at Reyson. "Reyson, I'm not sure how successful this is going to be. We're just trying to push them back. I wasn't planning on taking any of the herons. I don't know what to expect and if things get out of hand, I don't want to put one of you in danger. In the times to come, I want all of the herons to be able to protect the medallion." Ike walked away.

"I understand, General Ike. I'll stay back."

"So you'll stay if he asks but not me?" I injected.

Reyson shrugged. "Your reasons are different. His make sense, yours are just cruel." He winked at me.

I groaned. "Fine. I have to go get ready if I want to be prepared."

"Mind if I accompany you?"

"I'm just going to my room to grab my sword and pack up some final things." I began to walk off.

"Then I'd definitely want to accompany you." Reyson followed me up to my room.

"Reyson, we don't have time-" His lips covered mine the second my door was closed. He wrapped one arm around my waist and cupped the back of my neck with his other. I rested both of my hands on his shoulders and accepted his kiss willingly.

"What if this was all I wanted?" he murmured in reply.

"Sure it was." I pulled away and began to pack a few last-minute things: some clothes, a blanket, my whetstone, and the only piece of jewelry that I owned: a simple silver chain that hung from my neck upon occasion. I held it in my hand before sliding it into its pouch and putting it in my bag.

"What was that?" Reyson asked.

"It was my mother's. Tibarn gave it to me the week before I left, on my birthday."

"Why do you never wear it?"

"Until the other day, I didn't know I was similar to my mother in anyway. Now that I do…"

Reyson walked over to my bag and pulled out the necklace. "You should wear it." He unclasped it and held it open for me. I turned around and Reyson placed the chain around my neck and clasped it shut. I faced him and he smiled, "Perfect."

I turned away, finished my packing and closed the flap on my bag. "Guess that's it."

Reyson stepped forward to hold me tight. "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Come back."

"Of course." We released each other and I belted Blethil on between my wings. We exited my room and began to walk down the hallway.

"Be safe." He said as we parted ways. My road led outside to the battle, Reyson's led inside to protect the medallion. I kept my head held high as I walked away from him. I had to let him go right now and focus on the fight ahead of me. Ike spied me as I entered the court yard.

~~~Part 13, Fin~~~


	14. Part 14

~~~Part 14, Begin~~~Reyson POV~~~

I watched Cenna walk away. I knew she didn't like being separated, but for the moment our jobs were different, but of equal importance. I walked toward the chamber that I knew held Raphiel, who was waiting to be relieved by me. I entered the room at the end of the hall. Both Raphiel and Leanne were sitting in there, Lehran's Medallion blazing on a pedestal.

"Brother, you are here." Raphiel hugged me quickly. "How are you?"

"I am okay. And the two of you?"

"We are fine. Will you be okay alone for a few minutes? We'll be right back."

"I will be fine." My siblings left, leaving me alone with the medallion. I crossed the room, knelt, and began to sing. I sang to keep the evil goddess inside the medallion quiet. But I didn't need to sing that Galdr the entire time. When I didn't need to sing for the medallion, I sang for Cenna. I sang for her protection, for her strength, for her life. My siblings' voices joined in later, sensing my feelings.

_Thank you…_ I expressed my feelings of gratitude toward them.

_We understand. Your love for her is…overpowering._ Raphiel thought back.

_I think it is…wonderful._ Leanne added.

~~~Part 14, Fin~~~


	15. Part 15

~~~Part 15, Begin~~~Cenna's POV~~~

"Ready to leave?" Ike asked me as I approached. The rest of the laguz alliance stood behind him, as did a few soldiers. We began our march toward where Daein was trying to cross the border.

At one point, Tibarn joined us suddenly and looked at me. "Come on, Cenna, I'm going to tell you what you're job is-"

"General Ike!" called a frantic messenger. "The Dawn Brigade is going to light Apostle Sanaki's army with oil!"

"Tibarn, we need to act now." Ike responded. "Fill Cenna in as you fly."

Tibarn and I took off instantly. "Cenna, I'm going to fly in, grab Micaiah's buddy Sothe, and hold him 'hostage'. I'll need you to hover in the canyon far below me, and catch him if I drop him."

I knew Sothe from the Mad King's War…could I do this? "Tibarn-"

"We need you for this, Cenna."

That got me. "I'll be ready."

We parted and I watched him snatch Sothe off the cliff's edge and hover. Words were exchanged and I watched carefully for Tibarn's signal. Suddenly, I heard Tibarn proclaim, "Fine. His death is on your hands, then. Sorry, little Sothe, your friend just killed you. Say a quick good-bye." I got ready to catch Sothe.

"No, wait, Micai-!" Sothe fell toward me. I caught him swiftly and securely.

"Sothe, are you alright?" I whispered to him as we neared the ground.

His breathing was labored. "Huh? Wha? Cenna?"

"Yes. Are you okay?" I set him on the ground in a sitting fashion and knelt in front of him. "Sothe?"

"I'm not hurt. Just…shaken. Micaiah though-"

"She can see you're okay. I can take you back up, if you wish."

"Don't you fear Micaiah's army attacking you?"

I grinned at him. "As long as you're in front of me, I don't have anything to fear. And I'm too fast to be caught by you."

"So how am I getting up there?"

"I'll shift, you get on my back, I'll fly low and slow over the canyon and you bail, just like old times." I cawed and shifted into my hawk form. I ducked low and waited for Sothe to lock his arms under my neck. I launched into the air, soared high up, and deposited Sothe on the cliff. My raptor vision saw Micaiah hug Sothe tightly. I flew higher, into the clouds, and stayed there to hide my path as I flew to the rendezvous point.

Once I landed, we had a war meeting. Nothing was good. Our forces were decimated and we were at a lose. Finally, a decision was made. We were marching to Castle Nox. We were ready for what I hoped was our final confrontation. Ike had still chosen to put me at his right, while Ranulf would be preparing our second wave.

"Cenna, are you ready?" Ike asked me the morning we were supposed to leave.

"Yes. Let's get this thing going." I stood next to him and grinned. "Are you sure you want me in charge of some of these laguz?" I asked again, for what must have been the tenth time.

"I wouldn't want anyone but you and Ranulf by my side with these laguz." Ike replied, again.

"Glad you still find me useful!" Ranulf retorted joining us.

"Is everyone ready to move out?"

"Yes. But before we do, the hawks want to see Cenna."

"Why?" I asked.

"They didn't say. Only that they wanted to tell her something." Ranulf replied. "They elected someone to speak for them."

"Show me."

Ranulf led Ike and I to where the hawk laguz waited. Standing at the front of the 25 or so hawks was a male, a good 7 inches taller than me, with deep brown wings that were flecked with gold on their tips. Like many hawks, his well-muscled chest was bare with full-length golden-brown pants covering his legs. "You wanted to speak with me?" I asked, taking a stance that reduced my height by a good inch, but seemed to emit power. I was royalty, and they had better remember that!

"We are unsure if you leading us into this battle is the best choice of action. We are unsure of a laguz that forsakes her heritage to learn beorc weaponry. We do not think that this is a good course of action for someone that used to be our princess."

"I wasn't aware that I was no longer a princess in Phoenicis. But that is not the matter that seems to be an issue. Do you think I am unable to wield this blade that I carry between my wings? Does anyone ever ask why I chose to learn this? No. They just assume that I'm messing around with this thing." I looked toward Ike. "General Ike!"

"Yes?" He joined us.

"Duel me. Right now."

"Is now really the best time?"

"May I add something?" Ranulf interrupted.

"Be my guest." I replied.

"Ike should just put Cenna through her paces. Show the hawks that she knows what she's doing."

"Sounds good with me." I replied. "Ike?"

He drew Ragnelle and faced me. "Sounds good to me. Draw your sword, Cenna."

I drew Blethil and saluted Ike with it. "At you command, General."

"Position one!" Ike called to me. I moved my sword to where it needed to be and waited. "Attack!" I motioned to attack where I was supposed to. We did this with every position before moving onto parries, reposts, and disillusions. It took us about 20 minutes, and I was panting by the end.

"Relax, Cenna." Ike stated.

I lowered my sword so that the tip brushed the ground. "Sir?"

"You're done." He came toward me and said only for me to hear, "If you haven't convinced them by now, then chances are you aren't going to."

I grinned. "Thank you, sir." I sheathed Blethil and called, "Laguz! Prepare to march!"

All of them moved but the spokes-hawk. "Princess?" I faced him. "I'm sorry. But some us were unsure, and we haven't seen you since you left and-"

"Don't worry about it. You had every right to be concerned." I replied.

"But you should know that the hawks will follow you to where ever you need us."

I smiled at him. "Thank you for telling me that. I really appreciate it."

The hawk walked off and I joined Ike and Ranulf near the head of the line. "Are we ready?"

"When they are." Ike replied.

"Where do you want me?"

"Stay on the ground. I don't want anyone being spotted."

"Yes sir."

We began to walk. Once we were close to the castle, we slowed our pace and began to sneak up on the Daein army. We were at the wall's gate when Ike gave us the signal to halt.

"On my count, 1st wave come out. Listen for Cenna or Ranulf's mark, waves 2-8. The 9th and 10th waves, those made up of the mercenaries, will listen for my signal. Are we clear?"

We all nodded silently.

"One." I moved my feet under me. "Two." I switched to a crouching position. "Three." Ike, and I stood simultaneously and began to walk forward while Ranulf left to make last-minute preparations. We saw Micaiah's dismal force assembled before us. A subtle motion by Ike sent wave after wave toward their forces.

~~~Part 15, Fin~~~


	16. Part 16

~~~Part 16, Begin~~~Reyson POV~~~

The Medallion's fire was still growing. It still only took one of us to calm the fire, but if all of us sang it dimmed greatly. Raphiel had left; something about Daein. Leanne and I were focusing on keeping the fire as low as possible. We never seemed to stop singing. I was sending fewer and fewer songs to Cenna; I prayed constantly she was alright.

But we couldn't stop. Even when we just rested for a few hours the flames were brighter than before. I knew I needed to be at the final confrontation, but I feared leaving Leanne alone.

_I'll be fine._ She comforted in the Ancient tongue.

_Are you sure? I could stay behind…_I replied in the same tongue.

_And have to deal with your frantic, paranoid thoughts about Cenna? I rather you left._

_You're such a nice sister…_

~~~Part 16, Fin~~~


End file.
